Zhenya Gurov
name: Zhenya Dmitrovna Gurov age: seventeen birthdate:November 4th, 2003 (Scorpio) species: witch affiliation: neutral/evil sexual orientation: straight powers: basic witch powers ( spell casting, potion making, scrying ), conjuring, cloning, mind manipulation History Yevgeniya Gurov is the youngest of four children, all of whom were pampered and treated like royalty, because well, in their world - they are. Her story starts with her parents, like most people. Dmitri Gurov is a Russian native; he attended Magic School like any upstanding and proper witch, and it was there that he met Hortense Bostwick, an English witch. Dmitri came from a very strict, very wealthy and aristocratic witch family. They had been around for centuries, able to trace their roots back as far as the non-magical, and less interesting, royal families could. The foundation the family stood on was concrete, and even the generations that passed hadn't eroded it. They are a starkly magical family, with no respect for the non-magical world, and hatred for those in the magical community that defile it by mixing with other magical sorts. when Dmitri was growing up, he was like a prince - much like Zhenya and her siblings are now. A few years apart in schooling, it wasn't really until after they graduated that Dmitrh and Hortense's interactions turned romantic - and then to marriage. Hortense came from a similar family, but one all together much less wealthy and lavish. But they believe in magical purity, and she had been raised to be a lady of good standing in the magical community; and as far as her family was concerned, it paid off because she married into such a wealthy and influential magical family. Hortense was 21 when they married, and 23 when she gave birth to their first child, a girl, named Yekaterina, Katya, for short. She was the first little "princess" in the new generation of magical royalty. Katya was doted on and given everything that she could possibly want. their lives went on as usual from there. But things weren't quite as happy and perfect as it must have seemed when people looked at their unimaginably big russian estate from the outside. Dmitri was a cold individual, and while he felt pride and possession over his family - love was something all together foreign to him. It was a trait that would certainly carry over to his children - and most definitely to Zhenya. After Katya came Andrei - who, at first, was the child that Dmitri set his hopes on. After all, he was the oldest boy and was therefore destined to become the patriarch of the Gurov family. However, it turned out that Andrei was a bit dull compared to the other children - a disappoint that Dmitri still hasn't quite gotten over. Grigori was next in line, and it was clear from a young age that he would be a charmer. And the last child to be introduced into the world from Dmitri and Hortense was Yevgeniya; and like the others she was little royalty. Her father was strict on them, and he never showed them any affection. Powers & Loss From an early age, Zen understood that there was a certain expectation placed on her. there was an entire staff working in her home, and it wasn't just her father she had to answer to. When she got old enough to realize that she could start bossing them around, their presence became much less stressful. The first six years of Zhenya's life were pretty normal, for a girl from a frighteningly wealthy family. at least, they seemed normal to her. from the earliest age she was trained and coaxed to use her magic for whatever she wanted or needed. She was almost a year old when she Conjured her first object - a toy; her nanny had left the room for just a moment to get her one, and by the time she came back Zhenya already had the one she wanted - a duplicate of another amongst her large toy chest. The power seemed poetic, as Zhenya would always get what she wanted. In June of 2010, when Zhenya was six years old, her mother died; or rather she was killed. Their family had, for quite some time, been involved in keeping the magical world pure and free from deformity. Battles were something that her family was used to - and trained for, but she certainly didn't have any concept of that at the age of six. She had been playing in her father's study, where she wasn't supposed to be; when she saw her parents walking in the room. Zhenya had been playing with some toys that she had conjured up, but she quickly hid behind the giant desk. Her parents didn't go far into the room, just enough to close the door and keep their conversation private, or so they thought. Dmitri got aggressive with Hortense, who was arguing that one of them needed to stay with the children. He attempted to assure her that they would be safe in the hands of the nanny and staff that normally cared for them. Dmitri slapped her across the face and grabbed her by the arm, transporting away with her...where to, Zhenya still doesn't know. That was the last time she ever saw her mother, who was killed by a witch-nymph hybrid that had been involved in their affairs. Yet another reason, outside of the indoctrination her parents had filled her head with, that Zhenya despises hybrid filth. After her mother died, the household atmosphere turned much colder. Her father had always been the disciplinarian, and her mother had been the one to show them any sort of love and caring. But with her gone, she was raised under her father's strict guidance...and she turned out just as heartless. All four kids were made to follow a schedule, training heavily, even outside school hours. their grades were expected to be perfect, and they were training to be...well, killers. Zhenya excelled at everything her father put her through, but she rebelled in so many ways. After her mother died, she was quite anti-social. Her teachers at Magic School were concerned about her, but those concerns fell on deaf ears. As she got older, she started to learn her place in the magical world, and she couldn't say that she disliked it. She began to realize just how superior she was to the people outside her family, and often - in her opinion, even within her family. her father did often treat her like the star child. When she was 7 years old, her ability to clone became apparent, and by the time she was 9 her Psychic abilities were showing themselves. Each time a new power showed itself she was immediately added to the classes at school, and it was added to her regimen of routine and training at home. Zhenya's powers were most certainly a reflection of the girl she is, and the family that she comes from. Conjuring was natural, as it gave her whatever she wanted. her cloning ability tied in to creating molecules out of nothing, her desire to succeed and do everything perfectly; her mind manipulation powers were all part of getting what she wants. Zen is a princess, but hades help you if you cross her. By the time she entered middle school she was already a pretty solid witch - and she knew it. The summer before seventh grade, when she was 12 years old, she experienced her first demon vanquish all on her own. By the time she was 15 her father brought a hybrid witch to the home, and set her loose in a large hedge maze that had been grown for generations in the garden of their english estate. Zen was meant to catch her...and vanquish her...and she passed her father's test. It was the first time she took a life of someone that wasn't a demon. School Life Her school life was where it really showed that she was a manipulative, and even charming, girl. Her closest friend from school is a boy named, Luka; they both come from witch families with a certain view on the magical society, so it was no wonder they became friends. He knew her before her mother died, and he saw how her death changed her. Strangely enough, he hasn't abandoned her - but their friendship is fiery, and as they get older it has a danger of morphing into something else fiery all together. Zhenya finds herself increasingly jealous over other girls that get his attention. Neither of them are privy to such information, but her father and his parents have arranged a union between herself and Luka. When they learn the truth, things are likely to change between them, but in which direction...only time can tell. Zhenya is popular in school, but not because she is likable or friendly. most people fear her a bit, but none of them really know the extent of what she was capable of doing...or more importantly, what she is willing to do. She is popular because she is rich, and from a family that clearly has influence. She puts on an act at school, and everyone thinks her to be firmly on the side of good. her selfish nature from her lavish upbringing is quite obvious, but no one can really think her nearly as evil as she really is, many people are attracted to the wealth that comes attached to her. As a result, there are really only a few people that she trusts. Luka is among them, but so is Kesi Lecroix. Although at times they can have a tenuous friendship, the brunette is unarguably her best female friend. Now that they are all on the last term of their junior year, Zen is looking ahead to the future - and the impact she wants to have on the magical world. Category:Students Category:Juniors